


hold on, we're going home

by DeborahShay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan has anxiety, Bang Chan is Whipped, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is a Brat, Han Jisung | Han is a little shit, Hand Jobs, It's just weed tho, M/M, Marijuana, Mentioned Seo Changbin, POV Bang Chan, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Smoking, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahShay/pseuds/DeborahShay
Summary: The small part of Chris that was still capable of rational thought told him that he was staring again—that he’d get caught again. When he was sober, he had enough self-control to hide this part of himself, to hide whatever part was drawn to Jisung like a moth to a flame. But he wasn’t sober, and his fingers were itching to unbutton the rest of Jisung’s flannel so he could satiate whatever craving that had been gnawing at him for the past few years.Or, The One where Jisung has the guts to do what Chris doesn't.





	hold on, we're going home

 

            It was rare that they got a day like this, when the heavy burdens of day-to-day life were momentarily lifted off of Chris’ shoulders and he could breathe again. The ambience in his small, compact bedroom was almost serene, quiet save for whatever music Jisung felt like playing on a low volume from his laptop. Between classes every other day and composing, relaxation was hard to find but when he could, Chris felt every ounce of stress drain from his body and fade away into a thick cloud of smoke, vanishing into thin air. He chased that feeling, his muscles heavy and his mind numb, incapable of overthinking and allowing him to simply _be_. Glancing over at Jisung, Chris thought it was safe to assume that he felt the same way.

            The brunet sat across the room at Chris’ cluttered desk, leaned back in the chair with his legs sprawled lazily and a blunt in his hand. They had been going over the final cut of a song barely an hour before, making the necessary changes since that morning before Jisung announced that he was going _“to set everything in this apartment on fire and then myself”_ if they didn’t take a break—Chris had happily complied. The small window to the right of Jisung had been cracked open, preventing the smoke from fogging up their apartment because Changbin hated the smell and Chris watched as Jisung leaned over to blow out of it, his rosebud lips parting slightly as he exhaled. The sky had been painted hues of vibrant orange, the last hint of brightness right before dusk illuminating the tanned skin on display: the sleeves of Jisung’s beige flannel rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone, teasing just the beginnings of his prominent collarbones.

            “Dude, are you even listening to me?”

            Chris didn’t hear the question until Jisung was pushing himself out of the desk chair and crawling onto the twin bed next to him, mirroring Chris’ position and leaning back against the wall. He felt the brunet’s body heat radiate through the thin layers of clothing as Jisung scooted closer to him to get comfortable, their arms brushing against each other as he took another long hit off of the half-smoked blunt and chuckled at Chris.

            “Sorry, what’d you say?” Chris asked, huffing out a breath of laughter and feeling his cheeks heat up at the younger’s knowing look.

            “Keep staring and I’ll start to think you’re falling for me,” A grin began spreading across Jisung’s full cheeks as Chris’ eyes widened and he kicked the brunet’s leg half-heartedly, praying to whatever god was listening that it would distract the other from his reaction. Jisung snickered, pulling his legs up and crossing them to prevent another attack. “Nah, I said that we need to run that track for Changbin whenever he gets home. We’ve been tweaking it all day and I think it sounds good, but we need his input on the final cut.”

            Chris nodded, humming in agreement but barely paying attention to the words. It wasn’t the words he was interested in; it was the drawl that Jisung’s voice took on whenever he got high. The brunet’s fast-paced manner of speaking always slowed down to a relaxed, drawn-out tenor a little while into their sessions and it never mattered how many times Chris had heard it before, he would never get used to it. He looked over to see Jisung resting his head on the wall behind them and mouthing along with the words to a slow R&B song, hyper-focused on the way that he’d flick his tongue out to wet his lips every once in a while. The small part of him that was still capable of rational thought told him that he was staring again—that he’d get _caught_ again. When he was sober, he had enough self-control to hide this part of himself, to hide whatever part was drawn to Jisung like a moth to a flame. But he wasn’t sober, and his fingers were itching to unbutton the rest of Jisung’s flannel so he could satiate whatever craving that had been gnawing at him for the past few years.

            _“Keep staring and I’ll start to think you’re falling for me.”_ Chris didn’t know if _falling_ was the right word for what he was feeling but either way, Jisung had noticed. His relaxed high had quickly turned into anxiety and if he was being honest with himself, he kind of wanted to board the first plane back to Australia _right the fuck now._

Jisung turned his head to glance at him, slowly raising an eyebrow in amusement at the expression on his face. Chris had attempted to mask the sudden panic to the best of his abilities but judging by the look the brunet was giving him, he figured he wasn’t doing as well as he’d hoped. “I’d ask if you want to hit this again, but I’m not sure you need to.”

            Logically he knew that Jisung was right; he needed to sober up, eat and then wait for Changbin to get home, and everything would be fine. But Chris knew Jisung just as well as the younger knew him and what he said hadn’t been an offhanded comment, it had been a test. If he turned down another hit, it would only lead to Jisung asking what was wrong and that was the last thing he needed. This wasn’t the first time that Jisung had noticed Chris acting strange around him, and he had an inkling that Jisung had figured out why a long time ago.

            He also knew that Jisung had never been the type to make things easy.

            “Shut up and give it to me,” Chris forced out, elbowing the brunet playfully for good measure. Jisung snorted, a hint of a smirk appearing on his soft face before he brought the blunt up to his own lips, never breaking eye contact with the elder. Chris narrowed his eyes at him in confusion as Jisung inhaled deeply, the cherry almost touching his fingertips as it burned bright and soaked up the last minutes of its life. He watched with puzzlement as Jisung sat the blunt down on the edge of the ashtray and turned back around to face him, the last traces of amusement on his face gone and replaced with intent.

            Chris didn’t have the opportunity to ask what he was doing before Jisung sat up and straddled him, one leg on either side of Chris’ waist as the younger caressed his face and leaned in. Still in a state of shock, Chris instinctively parted his lips and inhaled, hesitantly letting his hands rest on Jisung’s thighs. He felt the familiar light burn as his lungs accommodated the smoke but he was more focused on Jisung’s half-lidded eyes and the finger gently stroking his jawline, their lips so close that Chris could feel the brunet’s warm breath against his cheek. Jisung slowly pulled back as Chris exhaled, remaining in the elder’s lap and letting his palms linger on his chest as he eyed his response. Chris felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest as he looked up at his best friend in astonished silence, the heat from Jisung’s palms seeping through his thin t-shirt.

            “You should see your face right now,” Jisung huffed out a breath of laughter, a small, smug grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Chris’ eyebrows shot up and it took everything he had in him not to throw Jisung over the edge of the bed. This was the closest he’d ever been to Jisung and it’s all he’d ever wanted, but it also meant that he’d been right about the younger knowing all along. “You totally want me.”

            “Yeah, well who’s the one that crawled into my lap, you dick?” Chris scoffed defensively, cocking his head at Jisung. “Apparently I’m not the only one.”

            Jisung’s smug grin slowly diminished as he licked his bottom lip and leaned in, his mouth just inches away from Chris’ again as his hands found their way to the elder’s shoulders. “I never said that I didn’t want you.”

             Chris instinctively tightened his grip on Jisung’s thighs, every muscle in his body responding to the brunet’s words and cutting through his stoned stupor. Jisung was in his lap; Jisung _wanted_ this, and the realization hit him as soon as the other’s lips were sliding over his. Chris didn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until he exhaled into the kiss, feeling Jisung’s fingers snake into his curls and tighten their hold, as if Chris would somehow disappear. Jisung lightly parted his lips and Chris flicked his tongue inside on instinct, feeling the brunet’s graze against his as he slid his hands up to the small of Jisung’s back. Jisung arched his back into the touch instantly, sliding up further onto Chris’ lap until there was barely an inch of space between the two of them.

            Chris felt the anxiety slowly drain from his body as he let his hands wander beneath Jisung’s flannel, his fingers moving over the smooth skin and gliding up the dip in his spine. He felt Jisung shiver from the touch, the younger’s breathing becoming uneven as he broke the kiss and attached his lips to Chris’ neck, leaving slow, open-mouthed kisses until he reached Chris’ jawline. He bit down on the sensitive area where Chris’ jaw met his neck with just enough pressure that Chris could feel it before sucking on the skin, making Chris inhale sharply and grip Jisung’s hips, not finding it within himself to care that the younger would leave a mark. He bit his lip and attempted to even out his breathing, letting his nails dig into the soft skin covering Jisung’s hipbones just enough to leave indentions. Jisung had to feel the effect that he was having on Chris, if his thin sweatpants were any indication.

            Jisung finished his assault on Chris’ neck and pulled back with a wet pop, his lips red and gleaming; leaving the spot he’d focused on with a dull ache. Chris felt that itch in his fingers again, the one to reach out and _touch_ and this time, he could. Jisung watched him through half-lidded eyes as he made quick work of the buttons on the flannel, no hint of smugness this time but desire. After he unbuttoned the last one he slid the shirt open, revealing Jisung’s taut, small frame and slipping the fabric off of his shoulders, leaving it forgotten on the other side of the bed.

            “Fuck, you’re pretty,” Chris breathed out, taking in the dip of Jisung’s collarbones and the lean muscle padding his arms and abdomen. Jisung chuckled breathlessly, the expression on his face not quite insecure but still hesitant to meet Chris’ gaze.

            “You’ve seen me shirtless before, idiot,” Jisung shrugged off the compliment, making grabby hands at the hem of Chris’ shirt until the elder complied, lifting up his arms to allow Jisung to remove the garment. Jisung threw it off the side of the bed as if it offended him before trailing his hands down Chris’ toned torso, biting his plump bottom lip.

            “Not in this context, I haven’t,” Chris shook his head, not giving the brunet the chance to respond before he threaded his fingers through Jisung’s hair and kissed him with fervor. At any other point in time, Chris would’ve been embarrassed at how quickly he got hard but it was _Jisung_. It was tan skin and wide eyes, a stupid sense of humor and gummy smiles; and maybe it was the weed still lingering in his system, but Chris began to think that maybe there had always been more to this than just wanting to kiss his best friend’s neck.

            Jisung pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against Chris’, pupils blown and cheeks pink as his breathing grew heavier. “How long have you wanted this?”

            It took Chris a few seconds to collect himself before he could respond, painfully hard in his boxers and his voice wavering, “years.”

            “Yeah?” Jisung panted. “Have you ever gotten off to me?”

            Jisung didn’t give Chris the time to answer before he was grinding down hard, rolling his hips against Chris’ cock. Chris gasped from the instant pressure, grasping Jisung’s hips in a tight hold and bucking up into the heat forming between his legs. Jisung whimpered breathlessly, squeezing his eyes shut momentarily before looking back up at Chris again. “Have you?”

            “Yeah, I have,” Chris admitted, his voice threatening to fail him, “more than once.”

            “What’d you think about?” Jisung asked, and Chris had no idea how the brunet was still functional enough to speak. He knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, all things considered; if there was one thing in the world that Jisung was good at, it was _talking_. Jisung rolled his hips again, spreading his legs further and grinding down with enough pressure that Chris could feel the hard outline of Jisung’s dick. A low moan escaped Chris’ throat at the thought that Jisung was getting off on this, too—getting off on knowing how hard Chris has been for him.

            “Fucking hell,” Chris growled, sounding just as wrecked as he felt and attempting to form a half-coherent thought, let alone sentence, “a lot; your thighs, your lips— _God,_ your lips. When you walk around the apartment in the shirts you steal from me, you don’t know how many nights I wished it was _only_ in my shirt.”

            Jisung’s breath hitched in approval, curling his fingers into the back of Chris’ hair and Chris could tell that his resolve was draining by the second, leaving the brunet rutting against him consistently and not saying another word. Chris took in the confines of Jisung’s jeans and placed his hands on the younger’s hips, halting his movements and causing Jisung to look up at him with aching confusion. Chris chuckled breathlessly, fighting to stave off his own arousal as he began unbuttoning Jisung’s jeans. “It’ll feel better if you take these off, baby.”

            The pet-name had just slipped out of Chris’ mouth and he began to feel that panic bubble up in his stomach again, eying Jisung’s response only for the younger to flush and nod in agreement. Jisung quickly slipped out of Chris’ lap to slide his jeans off, leaving Chris to do the same with his sweats before Jisung was straddling his waist again and exposing the damp patch already forming in the front of his boxers. Chris bit his lip at the sight, feeling the last bit of self-control he had vanish into thin air and holding Jisung’s hips steady, grinding him down harder every time that Chris thrusted up. Jisung released a high-pitched, breathy cry at the new level of pressure and Chris repeated the movement, determined to make Jisung come first. The noises that Jisung was making were about to send him over the edge, and he swore that he’d be thinking about them for the next few months.

            “Chris I’m close, fuck— _please_ ,” Jisung panted, burying his face in the crook of Chris’ neck. Chris didn’t have to ask what the brunet wanted, slipping his hand in-between them and pulling Jisung’s cock out of the slit in his boxers. Jisung mewled at the skin-on-skin contact as Chris began stroking him, feeling the precome wet his palm and spread down the length of his dick as he began kissing down Jisung’s collarbone, sucking on the sensitive area. He fisted the brunet’s cock faster before grazing the marked skin with his teeth and felt Jisung tighten his grip on his curls, Chris’ only warning before Jisung was coming with a choked, high-pitched moan into Chris’ shoulder, spilling over onto his hand and stomach.

            Jisung caught his breath for a few seconds before leaning back to face Chris, his cheeks and chest flushed pink and his bottom lip swollen red from biting—something Chris never thought he would be able to see. Jisung rested his forehead against Chris’ as he slipped his hand between them, biting down on his bottom lip and pulling Chris’ cock out of his boxers. He kissed Chris once, softly on the mouth before pulling away and moving further down the bed.

            “I want you to use my mouth,” the small, smug smirk was back on Jisung’s face as he got down on his knees, face level with Chris’ dick. Even though the idea definitely had Chris’ attention, this wasn’t an offer he was going to accept blindly.

            “You don’t have to do that unless you’re sure, Jisung,” Chris reassured him, his face softening as he raised an eyebrow at the younger.

            “Oh, so we’re back to _Jisung_ now?” He huffed out a breath of laughter, making Chris’ cheeks heat up before he gave the elder a small, knowing nod. “I’m sure, I want you to. It’s hot.”

            Before Chris could overthink again, Jisung was licking a stripe up the side of his cock, making him involuntarily buck his hips. Chris snaked his fingers into the brunet’s mussed hair, gently holding on as Jisung sucked on the head before taking Chris’ entire length into his mouth. Chris cursed under his breath as Jisung covered Chris’ hand with his own, motioning for Chris to take control and use his mouth like he’d said. Testing the waters, Chris hesitantly tightened his grip in Jisung’s hair, lightly pulling and eliciting a moan from the brunet that made Chris’ hips twitch up further into the warmth of Jisung’s mouth. Grasping Jisung’s hair more firmly, he slowly thrusted his hips up into the younger’s mouth, pushing his head down to meet the movement. He felt Jisung rubbing small circles with his thumb into the side of Chris’ thigh, a sign to the blond that he was fine with it.

            The reassurance had Chris less afraid to be more assertive, thrusting up into the wet heat with fervor as Jisung moaned around his cock until he felt that all-too familiar, tight warmth spread through the pit of his stomach, telling him that he was about to tip over the edge. “I’m close, baby.”

            A broken whimper escaped his throat when Jisung didn’t pull off but instead looked up to meet Chris’ eyes as his hips stuttered out of rhythm, shallowly thrusting a few more times before he came in Jisung’s mouth. Chris watched in stupefied awe as Jisung slowly slid off of him, never breaking eye contact as the brunet swallowed without even wincing. Jisung chuckled at his expression, falling backward onto the bed beside Chris as the elder tucked himself back into his boxers with his clean hand, grimacing at the drying come on his other.

            “We should clean up,” Chris cleared his throat, glancing over at Jisung—who had his eyes closed, already beginning to curl up beneath Chris’ comforter and clearly in post-orgasm glow.

            “We should, after a nap,” Jisung murmured from beneath the comforter, making Chris roll his eyes.

            “You are _not_ about to fall asleep in my bed, sweaty as hell and covered in dry come,” Chris grabbed the comforter, yanking it out of Jisung’s grip and tossing it on the floor, exposing the younger.

            “You’re so rude. I’m _baby_ , remember?” Jisung pointed at himself, visibly fighting back laughter at the drop in Chris’ expression. Chris could see how it’d be funny from Jisung’s point of view: you sleep with your best friend because you’re stoned and he accidentally calls you “baby”, that’s a story for the years. But to Chris, all it had managed to do is draw attention that he not only fooled around with his _best friend_ but in the middle of it, he figured out that somewhere along the way, he had developed feelings for his _best friend_ and now he had no idea where they stood. He was stone-cold sober and the anxiety began creeping in again, leaving him forcing out a chuckle at Jisung’s joke and turning around to head to the bathroom.

            Before Chris opened the door to the bathroom, he heard feet patting up behind him on the wooden floor, making him turn around and raise an eyebrow. Jisung put his hand beneath Chris’ chin when he caught up to him and forced Chris to look him in the eye, cocking his head. “Why does it bother you when I bring up the ‘baby’ thing?”

            Chris did his best attempt to shrug it off, chuckling half-heartedly and rolling his eyes. “It’s just embarrassing, that’s all.”

            “Really?” Jisung raised an eyebrow at him, opening the bathroom door and sliding in before Chris. “Huh, I liked it.”

            Chris’ eyes widened and he followed Jisung into the bathroom, watching the brunet slide his boxers off and turn the water on in the shower. “You did?”

            “I mean, yeah,” Jisung shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly, testing the temperature before climbing in and standing under the stream, wetting his hair. “Isn’t that like, what most couples call each other, or am I wrong about that one? I’ve heard mixed things—is it _babe_ or _baby_ , or both? Like would I be _baby_ and you’d be _babe_? Oh, I like that idea. I guess we always have time to figure it out. Are you getting in here or what? Because if you run out of hot water later, it isn’t my fault and Changbin will have both of our asses.”

            Chris eyed Jisung through the glass door in astonishment as he rambled on, turning his head to look at Chris as he asked if the elder was going to join. Jisung cocked his head at him, talking over the water. “What’s that look for?”

            Chris huffed out a breath of laughter, not even aware that he’d been holding his breath since he stepped into the bathroom. They were _together_ ; they were together, and they were still bickering like they have since they were teenagers. He shook his head as he took his boxers off, a small grin spreading across his face as he climbed into the shower behind Jisung, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Nothing, you’re an idiot.”

           

 

            And if Changbin found out they were dating because they came out of the bathroom together and he choked on his cereal, well, he still loves them.


End file.
